


Wear My Stuff

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Hyung line drabbles, where every chapter is how each member would react to you wearing their clothes for the first time.





	1. Mark

Mark

He knocked on the door tentatively. It was pretty late, suppose you weren’t even awake. He would feel terrible if he woke you up, but he kind of missed you a lot ok? He didn’t have a key though; he really hoped that you would open up.

He smiled to himself, when he heard your voice from inside yell “Come on in Mark, the door’s unlocked!” and he pushed the door open.

“Hellooo, where are youuuu?” Mark called out softly.

“I’m in the kitchen! Hurry up, I’m making mac n cheese!” You replied.

Mark hurried into the kitchen, where he saw you with your back to him, bent over the steaming pot of pasta, stirring vigorously.

“It’s a little late for dinner isn’t it?” Mark chuckled, leaning against the opposite counter, so he could size you up. He figured he should play it a little casual at first, and not throw himself at you all at once.

“Well I knew you got back late today, but I still figured you’d be around, so I thought you might be hungry. You KNOW I think you don’t eat enough.” You huffed, still stirring the mac n cheese with your back to him.

Mark was touched, he couldn’t take it anymore and ran across the room to you. He enveloped you from behind in a tight hug, and buried his face in your shoulder.

“Hey! Watch the mac n cheese!” You protested. Mark just shook his head, and then nuzzled his nose deeper into your back.

“You smell nice.” Mark sighed while you rolled your eyes. “Hey wait, hang on!” He said suddenly. “Is that my hoodie?” He asked, turning you around so he could look at you more closely.

“Oh this? Um yeah, you left it here one weekend, and it’s soft and stuff, so I kept it.” You said looking sheepish.

“Do you wear it when you miss me hm?” Mark teased.

“YES, now leave me alone Tuan.” You said pretending to be angry. Mark laughed, and then looked at you with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You know.” Mark said slowly. “If you miss me so much when I’m not here, you could always FINALLY give me my own key.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“We’ll discuss this later, eat your dinner Mark.” You said bemusedly, before he pulled you even closer.


	2. JB

JB

 

“Ya, where did you get off to now?” JB yelled impatiently through the aisles of the grocery store. This would always happen, you would say you were just going one aisle over for something, tell him to stay there, then disappear completely leaving him standing there with the cart like a goof.

“I’m over here, by the milk!” You hollered back, causing heads to turn. JB shook his head fondly at your antics, before making his way to the dairy section. It was crowded in that part of the store, and JB peered around anxiously trying to find you. He finally spotted your head, sporting one of his own caps, bobbing up and down amongst the crowd. What the heck? He hadn’t even realized you were wearing one of his hats.

He sidled up next to you.

“I forget what kind you like Jae, is it whole milk or the two percent?” You asked, holding both kinds up to him.

“Is that my snapback?” JB asked, grabbing the whole milk, and putting it in the cart.

“Oh yeah, I just grabbed it on the way out, my hair was too messy.” You said nonchalantly.

“You never wear my stuff.” Said JB slowly.

“I mean, if you don’t want me to wear your stuff, I won’t anymore.” You said shrugging.

“You look cute with it.” JB blurted out. You smirked.

“What?” JB growled.

“You think I’m cute?” You asked.

“Yes.” JB groaned.

“Can we get cheese doodles then?” You asked excitedly. JB nodded in an exasperated way then watched you scamper off, his hat still placed securely on your head backwards. He smiled to himself again. You WERE pretty darn cute.


	3. Jackson

Jackson

 

He opened one eye sleepily. He could hear you rustling around next to him, like you were getting ready to leave. He remembered collapsing into bed exhausted yesterday while the sun was still out, he also vaguely recalled you climbing in next to him later in the night, but other than that, everything was a blur. He was pretty sure he had never been that tired in his life, even though you would always tell him he never got enough rest anyway.

“Hey, don’t go yet.” He said groggily, throwing his arm over your leg. He felt your hand run gently through his hair, and he sighed in content, but then you pulled your hand away and slowly pried his arm off of your leg.

“Put that back!” He whined, still with his eyes closed.

“Nope, sorry, I have to go to work.” You said cheerfully, as you left the bed. Jackson made a pouty face, but you were already getting your stuff together.

“Where the hell is my uniform shirt?” You muttered, stumbling around the room. “Do you remember where I put it Jackson?” You asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Said Jackson, with his back to you, facing the wall.

“You’re not seriously mad at me for being responsible and going to work?” You said laughing. Jackson pulled the blankets over his head.

“Go away!” came his muffled reply. You yanked the blankets off of him.

“Can you eat breakfast with me at least?” You asked, your arms crossed over your chest. Jackson finally opened his eyes, and groaned dramatically.

“Oh all right.” He sighed, finally rolling over to look at you. When his eyes fell on you, they widened comically. You raised your eyebrows in a “what are you looking at?” type of way.

“That’s my t-shirt isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes, now please stop gawking at me Jackson.” You said, looking embarrassed.

“What why?! You look hot, I look terrible in that shirt, I’m so mad.” Jackson babbled. Taking a picture of you with his phone, while ignoring your protests.

“Will you be quiet, and eat breakfast with me?” You shouted.

“Fine, but keep that shirt on, so I can look at you some more.” Jackson smirked, as he chased you into the kitchen.


	4. Jinyoung

Jinyoung

He looked up from his notebook to gaze at you for a second. You both were on the porch swing, him with his notebook, and you with your nose stuck in some novel. That’s how he best liked to spend calm, autumn afternoons, quietly enjoying your company. The way you were rapidly scanning the pages in front of you, your eyes might have fallen out at any second, so Jinyoung didn’t want to disturb you. He was content just watching you for a bit.

Suddenly, you swiftly shut your book, and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked concerned. You hugged yourself.

“Just getting a jacket, it got a little chilly out here.” You said. You patted his arm reassuringly. “I’ll be right back.”

Jinyoung jumped up. “That’s ok, sit back down! I’ll grab your jacket.” He said quickly.

“Wow, and they say chivalry is dead.” You said smirking, as you sat back down. Jinyoung hurried into the house, and presently came back out holding the lumpy piece of clothing.

“This is your jacket, not mine!” You said laughing, as he helped you into it.

“So? I wanted you to wear it.” Said Jinyoung indignantly. The jacket was a little big on him actually, so it was definitely large on you.

“The sleeves are too long, I can barely hold my book.” You laughed again. Jinyoung grabbed your book, and placed it behind him, as he slid a little closer to you.

Forget your book for a second.” He said, staring at you intently. He liked that you were wearing his jacket. He was yours and you were his, and you wearing his jacket with the sleeves slipping over your hands somehow solidified this fact for him.

“Jinyoung.” You said slowly.

“Yes?” He replied, still staring at you.

“I am NOT making out with you on this porch where everyone can see us.”

Jinyoung huffed, and then went back to his notebook, as you snuggled up closer to him chuckling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago omg, but it's one of my favorite things I've written :)


End file.
